Alpha Richter
Alpha Richter 'is a fictional character from 'Zoids: Fuzors. He is the main antagonist of the series. Overview Alpha Richter is the main antagonist of Fuzors, and although he only appears in the later episodes, had been working behind the scenes for the majority of the series. He is the half-brother of Sandra, and is responsible for her business success. He is also the father of Luke and Burton works for him, so in reality, Blake, is the only member of Savage Hammer who is loyal to Sandra and not Alpha (although Luke was brainwashed either way). He later runs for the position of Blue City's mayor, and wins, only to seize power through force anyway. His real goal is dictatorship, and he gradually works to accomplish this goal. He undermines the PKB by replacing their Zoids with his Chimera Drones, while sabotaging Gummie's flagship Gojulas Giga to pull public support away from him and toward his own agents, notably Marvis. He also employs many scientists, including Dr Pierce, to build the ultimate Zoid, and the eventual design they come up with is the Seismosaurus, along with its Fuzor partners. He uses this to usurp power, but is ultimately defeated by RD, and although he survives, what happens to him is unknown. Personality An ambitious and very confident man, Alpha obviously thinks highly of himself. He is quite charismatic and very wealthy, and is therefore able to pull off his bold power grab. While normally level-headed, Alpha often looks down on others and gloats megalomaniacally. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Alpha doesn't really pilot a Zoid directly, rather, due to the immense size of the Seismosaurus, simply issues subordinates with orders. Furthermore, due to the overwhelming power of his Zoid, he would need very little skill to grasp victory (and his defeat comes not from any error on his behalf, but simply by RD controlling the Alpha Zoid), so his actual talent is ambiguous. Relationships Like ever other character, Alpha has his own unique relationships; [[Rebecca|'Rebecca']]: Rebecca is very close, and very loyal to Alpha, and the two are almost always seen together. Luke: Despite being his son, the only time Luke is with Alpha is when he is under mind control. This means their relationship details are unknown. [[Sandra|'Sandra']]: Alpha looks down on Sandra, seeing her as only being propelled into high society thanks to the power given to her by his (and her) father. Although they are half-siblings, Alpha only mockingly refers to her as his family, and does not show her any respect or affection whatsoever. Burton: Burton is very loyal to Alpha. Due to his change of heart, there is no reasons to assume that he is working for Alpha for any reasons other than personal gain. Marvis: Alpha had put Marvis as the chief of the Peace Keeping Bureau after Gummie's Gojulas Giga was sabotaged. Dr Pierce: Alpha doesn't interact with Dr. Pierce much directly, rather they communicate about the Zoids he had been developing. In this way, Alpha scorns the Doctor, saying his Energy Liger was imperfect and therefore unsuitable. This enraged Dr. Pierce, who set about trying to destroy everything Alpha owned, before he was defeated by RD. Trivia *Alpha's final plan was called "Genesis". This name corresponds to the title of the next Zoids series. ---- Sort Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:Fuzors characters